


Karmanami collection

by Levyana



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff., Oneshot, Smut, bored help me, spin offs from themes, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyana/pseuds/Levyana
Summary: This is a bunch of karmanami drabbles and bad smuts that I did out of poor bored and the fact I have no life and have writers block from sex-ED (smex-ED)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your ideas on one shots or anything

Some possible themes to vote on  
________________________  
Aphrodisiac 

Good girls gone bad 

Dares

Dates

Life the project(you know where you have to do that baby thing)

Jealousy

Cosplaying 

Peeping

Meeting the parents 

Being walked in on

Please help me kill my boredom so I can finish writing the dating chapter of sex-ED....still working on that title. Any themes comment and I'll do them


	2. Theme 1 confession

Sitting in her usual spot in the chemistry lab Okuda twiddles her thumbs neverously as she knows her usual partner while be there soon. She shakes her head remembering something that she wasn't even supposed to be there for. Someone confessing to the red devil himself.  
She shakes her head again before she tries to work on formulas.

"Karma-kun...I like you" she hears the voice whisper in her head as she can remember the pretty girl lean forward to kiss the Male. She groans not hearing the male who walked in and looked at the girl in question " Okuda?" She jumps up before nearly falling out of her stool. He catches her and helps her balance " I didn't mean to startle you" he says chuckling under his breath .   
She looks away from him blushing still flustered from what she witnessed "Okuda, you aren't good at spying" he says leaning against the table "I-I w-wasn't spying!" She retorts her cheeks red at being caught "I h-happened to be passing t-through because Kayano-chan said she was gonna look at the birds" she says pouting while pushing her glasses up.  He chuckles at her before a slightly awkward silence fills the room.   
"I rejected her" he says glancing at her face to see her reaction. She stares at him before looking back down "w-why? She's pretty, and I heard she was smart with a nice body" she says looking down studying her pencil.

"She wasn't the person I like" he says before continuing "the person I like is someone I find easy to talk to, once the their mind on something they can't be changed, also small and cute..." He says looking away blushing.

"Karma-kun could it be?...you like Nagisa-kun?" She asks looking up at him "eh....no I'm not gay..." He says with a hand on his face before sighing and leans closer to her and giving her a soft peck " it's you Oku-no Manami" he says before pulling away and looking at her blushing face "I-I like y-you too karma-kun, but I'm not really g-good at many things, I'm not that smart" "you placed top in science" he retorts  
"I'm not pretty" she says before getting cut off again   
"I find you and your eyes beautiful"   
" I-I'm flat chested" she says placing her hands on her chest. "That can be change and besides I'm more of a leg and brains guy" he says looking at her smirking at her red face. He leans down and kisses her more passionately and pulls her closer to his chest where she sets her hand against and clenches his shirt. "Manami Okuda is Manami Okuda, the little chemistry witch"  he says "Now~ will the little witch help the devil stir up some trouble~" he says smirking while devilish horns appear on his head. Her glasses glint evilly "hai~ she will" she says before kissing his chin.  
Koro-sensei takes pictures and writes down what he saw and heard before leaving to go get some gelato from Italy.


	3. Theme 2: seduction (lemon)

Levy here back at it again with the crappy stories!  
________________  
Okuda sits at her desk thinking about bitch-sensei's lesson "The art of seduction can be used by doing simple things to draw the attention of one" she doesn't notice Rio and Kayano come up behind her rio does her hands in a grabbing motion and places them on okuda's sides. "KYAH! R-rio-chan" she pouts looking at the girl not noticing the boys who started watching the girls after Okuda's scream "So Manami-chan~ your coming over to our sleepover tonight?" Nakamura asks the girls " all the girls are coming over as well and we are gonna do that 'project' with bitch sensei" the girls all nod. "I-I'll be there l-later" Okuda says nodding. 

Koro sensei walks in and class begins. Okuda thinks and puts her red pen against her lips and not noticing the glances she gets from the boy behind her as she moves the pen against her lips the thumbs the tip of it slowly wiping it off before continuing not noticing the red head who watched her envying a pen. 

After school karma and Okuda makes chloroform for some pranks "k-karma-kun your chloroforms are done" she says holding up a small vile "mm~ thank you Okuda" he says petting her head slowly. She looks up at him blushing she tugs on his jacket and he bends down and kisses her cheek and then hugs her "let's get home so you can go to your sleep over at Nakamura's" he says before quickly cleaning up and grabbing her bag and his and walking away to his house.

Yup Karma and Okuda live together, lived together for 2 months now she spent Christmas with him no one really knows their relationship except koro-Sensei the peeping tom who watched them go to karma's house and Okuda never leaving her watched them to make sure karma wasn't playing the timid girl.

Karma unlocks the door and watches as Okuda goes up stairs to pack some clothes and pajamas for the sleep over. She comes back down wearing a large red sweater and black leggings and kisses karma on the cheek and walking to Nakamura's place. She knocks and waits then is invited inside by the blonde she goes to the room with the other girls and sits between Kayano and Kanzaki who all look at bitch sensei holding a box called 'targets.'

Irina gets all the girls quiet "femi-assassins use seduction to lure there targets inside a private area and get rid of them, some use poison and others use small strings or chains however we are gonna practice on the boys with glow in the dark paint you have to have it on their chest neck or face by the end of the day tomorrow, you get them you close and alone you make your move and strike~" she says before holding up the box of targets "We will decide who your going after all the boys even okajima...are inside the box the name you draw will be your target you can switch with others if you like" she says and passes the box around.

Okuda sticks her hand inside the box and draws a name 'karma Akabane' she looks up blushing before watching as all the girls either blush or smirk or cringe at their targets. " eh?! Asano is in here?!" Rio shouts blushing " you must either put a dot on their temple, chest or a slash across the front or side of your throat if you do you pass with a A" bitch-sensei says then let's all the girls sleep " your assassination begins when you get to school and I'll talk to Karasuma about it he might tell the boys to be on guard, it's just a friendly competition" she says before laying down   
In the morning they all dress and put make up on each other "Okuda you actually have boobs?!" Kayano shouts looking at the girl who buttons up the oversized shirt "I-I'm actually a C-cup I just...keep myself covered I'm n-not that cute so this mission will be hard for me" she says looking away. The girls look at each other and nod they unbraid Okuda's hair and let it free it flows out in waves rio walks up and puts lip gloss on her they decide to keep the glasses and unbutton her shirt a bit "there, all set for the mission" they say before grabbing their bags and leaving for school.  
___________________________  
*Tomorrow in class*

Karasuma stands infront of the boys and watches as the girls plot something "I suggest you all be on guard today" he says to the males who nod but are confused at the girls strange behavior some wearing makeup and having more than one button undone on their shirts.  

Karma looks at Okuda and pauses noticing her changed he almost lowers his guard until he remembers Karasumas words. "Yo, Okuda" he calls out to her and walks over and once again freezes realizing he can see down her shirt "I thought you were gonna text me" he says looking away from the sight in front of him. 'This is bad' he thinks.   
The girls all go to their targets rio sits down smirking as she got her target this morning. Kayano walks over to Nagisa and hugs him tightly and making them fall into the desk the girls watch as she makes a small dot on his chest while pushing herself away. "K-karma-kun, can I see you later?" She asks her light purple eyes looking into to his mercury ones. He nods then tells her to meet him in his usual spot when he skips gym. 

Koro sensei walks in and tells the students to sit down. Okuda sits in her seat and remembers the tips that bitch-sensei gave her 'try hiking your skirt up when you sit or glance at them to let them know you attracted to them' Okuda looks at karma her red pen in hand at its usual spot between her lips then she blushes when she noted the red head looking at her lips and the pen 'this is hard...why couldn't bitch sensei just teach us English' Manami thinks before she feels itch on her thigh she hiked her skirt up a bit to scratch it showing pale skin on her smooth creamy thighs she hears a soft grumble come from across from her and she looks to see karma eying her legs and blushing the color of his hair before putting his head down. Okuda quickly fixed her skirt back then focuses on the lesson at hand  
_____  
4th period home Economics.

Okuda sits next to karma she braids her hair back in braids she pants softly at the heat inside the room karma looks at her red face. "Okay class It's too hot shall we go swimming?" Koro-sensei asks the students cheer in agreement as the girls think of plans to assassinate there targets and also a way to kill koro-sensei.

The girls go and change Okuda sits next to karma on the rocks "K-karma kun looks like we'll be out here for 5th too... " She says looking away from him "okuda, feel like skipping?" He asks Okuda nods and the run to a little clearing not too far from the classroom but far enough from the pool 

"so what did you want to talk about?" Karma asks looking the small girl and blushing as he gets a clear shot of her bust. 'The best way to seduce one is to do little thing that can lead to a strong advance however show no bloodlust' she thinks Okuda holds her arms open and hugs him "k-karma-kun..." She says looking away blushing. Karma walks over his guard halfway up but sees no bloodlust he hugs her.   
Okuda sees her chance and wraps her arms around his waist and brings him down to the ground and straddles him. Karma tries to flip them over his guard high and feeling her bloodlust Okuda pins him down and takes control by kissing him to distract him so she can strike. Karma freezes and allows Okuda to make her moves forgetting about Karasuma's words.  
1 hit.  
2 hit  
5 hits.  
10 hits  
15 hits....  
Karma groans into the kiss and puts his hands on Okuda's waists and grinds against her slowly before flipping their positions and laying on top of her not noticing the tap Okuda put on the side of his temple. He grinds into Okuda and kisses her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth and tasting her on his tongue as his hand moves to cup her face.  
1 hit.  
8 hits.  
15 hits.  
25 hits.  
49 hits.  
Okuda moans against him as he grinds against her. Pressing his hardened member against her core "Manami" he says huskily "k-karma-kun I have to get back to class and change..." She says panting her face flushed and red with mixed saliva around the corners of her mouth "Fine....however I'll be waiting for you back at home" he says getting up and pulling her up off the ground as well as into his arms "where at home nobody's gonna hear you scream my name as I make you release around my dick~" he says before kissing her one last time and walk away leaving a very heated Okuda ' at least I did my mission...' She says before going to change her clothes she sees that karma is in class he gets up moves her desk next to him "um K-karma-kun?" She looks at him confused. 

Bitch-sensei walks in and tells the boys to stand if they showed any signs of being tagged they could go home early or not.

The light goes over karma and a small dot is shown on his temple he looks confused until he hears the busty blonde say Okuda passes her assassination. He looks at Okuda and smirks before grabbing her arm "you know what we can go home now~" he says dragging her away "follow us and" karma's bloodlust spikes startling everyone except Okuda "I'll kill you~" he says before grabbing Okuda by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder and going to his house.  
___________________________  
Location: karma's house  
Time: 3:21 (I'm gonna say it took time on the train and idk what time Japanese schools do stuff)

Karma quickly unlocks the door Okuda still over his shoulder blushing madly he gets the door open and drops her on the couch "Manami, I'll be back I have somethings to get~ however I'll give you time to get ready for tonight because it's gonna be a long and hard one" he says before leaving a very confused Okuda "w-what does he need?" Okuda questions before deciding that she should at least go freshen up and prepare herself mentally for the things the are about to do.  
__________  
Location: karma's room  
Time: 5:32

Karma walks back inside bags in hand as he goes up stairs to see a sleeping Okuda in a small purple night, her hair down as she lays on his bed. " this almost makes me not want to do this..." He says before taking a shower and a magazine out of the shopping bag "extra precautions" he says before showering 30 minutes later he steps out only in a towel and sits down next to the still sleeping Okuda. 

He leans down and places his mouth over her and kisses her deeply she moans in her sleep before karma places her hands around his neck and moves down her neck slowly and steadily leaving kisses and angry marks along her skin. Okuda wakes up to the well sculpted male kissing down her body, she gasps at him biting above her neck "k-karma-kun" she moans out grabing the red heads shoulders, he looks up and kisses her softly and passionately "w-where did you go?" She asks the red headed as he continues his assault on her neck and chest his hands creep up her dress and touch under her breast slowly and massages the underside with his thumb before cupping the small mound in his hand and thumbing over her nipple and pinching them she moans and arches before raising her arms as he takes off her night dress. He looks down at her light purple shorts the came with it and she looked away. 

He goes back to her needy breast and swirls his tongue slowly around her areole then takes her pink bud into his mouth and sucks it greedily "mi mwent to gwet somethings" he says his lips still around her nipple as he fondles the other one "w-whah? What?" She moans out looking down at the male. He removes himself then looks up at the girl his Mercury eyes looking into her lavender "I went to go get somethings and get a little advice here, it's not just your first time Manami" he says before pulling her shorts and panties down and throwing them across the room. "Wow Manami you really wet~" he says running a finger through her wetness and lifts them to show her. She blushes then covers her face looking away "k-karma-kun c-can I t-touch you?" She asks looking at the red head who blushes a bit "fine" he says before turning over and letting her touch him, she runs her pointer finger down his arms then his chest slowly and looks at some of his small scars he's obtained fighting. She leans in and kisses his cheek and down his neck before telling karma he can go ahead and continue what he was doing. 

Karma places a finger at her entrance and rubs it slowly before inserting it inside of her and wiggling it he watches as she winces a bit before moving against his hands. He pumps her slowly before adding a second finger and stretches her out while doing hand motions she moans before wrapping her arms around his neck and holds him he looks to her for approval and she nods before he gets up and grabs a small boxs and takes out a small package "We don't need little devils yet Manami" he says before removing his towel and placing the condom on before walking back to her and spreading her legs around his length he looks to her and smiles before leaning down and kissing her while he thrusts himself all the way in. Okuda cries loudly in pain while he kisses her he quickly kisses her tears away and whispers in her ear "sh, Sh, Sh, it's okay..." He says before kissing her passionately.

Okuda grinds against him slowly they both gasp. Karma looks down at her and thrusts slowly groaning at her tight wet heat he pulls out and decides he really doesn't like condoms and he knows that bitch-sensei had the girls put on birth control because of the stress that the transfer has put on them. Karma thrusts back in her heat and watches as Manamis face scrunches up in pleasure "karma" she moans loudly his thrusting in crease as he whispers in her ear about how nice she feels around him, how wet she is, how he loves the sound of her moaning out his name and the sound of their slapping skin.

She blushes and tightens around his length. He thrusts roughly and hits a spot that cause her to arch and moan loudly. Karma smirks 'bingo~' he hits the spot inside of the girl and watches as she drools a bit and her eyes tears up as she moans his name under him "you see Manami, I wanted to do this since I first saw you then you seduced me all these times~" he says stopping as she looks at him "k-karma-kun?" She says looking at him her lavender eyes clouded. 

Karma pulls out and flips her over onto her stomach before shoving himself back in and hits her spot roughly "I'm gonna punish you" he says leaning on top of her and grabbing her hair before he smacks her bottom gently but firm and groans as she tightens. "Such a dirty girl Okuda" he says smacking her bottom again she moans loudly.  
A few more minutes karma pulls out for a moment and switches positions again before picking her up and putting her on his lap and pressing her back down he leans close and presses his lips  to hers softly before looking into her eyes "I love you Manami" he says and she breaks digging her head into his shoulder while crying his name loudly. He follows after her releasing himself inside of her before flipping over and laying her on top of him. "I got some advice from someone on how to do this, I honestly thought I wasn't gonna last long however we still have more things we can test out" he says looking at her small form who blushes "Bitch sensei probably wanted the girls to gain confidence and your seduction was good Manami- chan" he says looking down at the sleepy girl "goodnight and stop doing that thing with the pen, it makes me want something" he says before sighing seeing the girl fell asleep "goodnight my little seductress" he says kissing her forehead  
_________  
Long for a oneshot.....yea oops got to carried away then my phone messed up and then I got confused...if you made it here then may you be blessed with patience over 2900 words sorry for the cringe and crappy lemon I was kinda tired doing this next up!  
Theme 3 peeping~


	4. Theme 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuda and the girls skip class to meet up with the guys. They play a game of paint ball to find out each others secrets

Manami soon found out that playing truth or dare with Kayano Kaede, Nakamura Rio and Kanzaki Yukiko was never such a bad idea. Her first dares of text Takebayashi and tell him bad pick up lines to now this dressing up as a bad girl rockstar and trying to attract guys. "Okuda~ if you can't do it you can always tell us some of your secrets~" Nakamura Rio says small devil horns popping out of her head. 

Okuda thinks she'd rather do the dare than have the girl know one of her secrets. Okuda nods agreeing and mentally preparing herself for what ever the devilish blonde may say "Be a bad girl all day Monday" she says before getting up and getting out a black outfit that's exactly Manami's sizes. Manami looks to the greenette and glares at her 'you set me up' written on her face.

She jumps as Rio pulls her shirt and skirt causing her to squeal loudly. Kayano secretly records the sexual harassment of Okuda Manami.

She also takes pictures of Okuda walking out in the black garment outfit "WE WILL BE SKIPPING!" Rio shouts before quickly covering her mouth remembering her grandmother is down stairs "WHAT?" They hear a older voice shout "Nothing Nana!"

The girls dress up for bed there outfits hanging up on the wall next to them.  
___________________________  
{The next morning}  
The girls pack their outfits inside their bags and go to school. They decide to skip second period and be back by 4th. Nakamura, Okuda, Kayano sneak past the open class room using the skills they learned attempting to assassinate koro-sensei Kanzaki waits for them by the entrance gate.   
"All present and accounting for~" Kanzaki says before she grabs Okuda who tries to go back to class "relax~ I know a place we can go it's pretty awesome it's kinda, well my spot only a few of us know about it" she says before   Grabbing them and running to the train station.

"We change in the bathrooms Okuda I hope you still have your back up outfit" Kanzaki says before getting glared at by Rio "hey! The outfit I picked out for her is cute!" She shouts Kanzaki covers her mouth before pushing rio into the bathroom " Shut the hell up and change" she says with a smile on her face the girls nod quickly before they Each enter a stall to change. They come out. Rio looks slightly upset at Okuda's outfit change but realizes it's probably for the best. 

Kanzaki takes them on a train after 15 minutes they arrive at the city where her secret is. She takes them to a abandoned mall and knocks on the door 4 times. The door opens and a girl with wild black hair let's them inside "Been a while Yuki~ " she says poking kanzaki's side.  "And you brought more friends well some are already here~" she says before pointing to a familiar group. (The place she brought them too was a abandoned mall but the girl turned it into a hang out spot that has a paintball arena area and made smaller rooms inside the stores, they are going into the biggest one with less parkour and more 'nature')

The girls stare in surprise as their old student council, baby blue haired gender questionable boy, the devilish red head and the baseball lover sit against the wall holding paint ball guns and In there camo outfits. The baseball lover tosses Kanzaki hers " pairs, first team out has to tell secrets" he says before grabbing kanzaki's hand.

Okuda quickly grabs karma's hand and he smirks down at her "Never thought I'd see you here Okuda-chan~" he says patting her head " don't worry we'll when because I need more black male info" he says his devil horns and tail showing as he grabs the canister of red bullets and red knife. He leans down to her mouth as she whispers something "I have something to tell you after we win" she says before looking away blushing.

Okuda and karma sit behind a fake rock and tree. Okuda passes karma something and he smirks " it's not against the rules, good job Manami" he says watching the female who gave him the okay sign on that. "3,2,1, Go!" She shouts before watching as Nakamura rushes out at Sugino and Kanzaki, she dodges bullets from Kazakh as she hops over fake rocks and shoots Sugino only to be cut by Kanzaki in the process.

"Out! Nakamura rio! Sugino...I forgot your last name but out!"  The female says over microphone. Karma stealthily sneaks behind Isogai who was creeping for Nagisa and kayano's team and drags the red painted knife across his throat then creeps over and gets kayano  before being startled by Okuda who shot Kanzaki out from behind the rocks "Nice one Manami!" He shouts 

"First paring out! Isogai Rio! Second paring out Sugino and Kanzaki! Puts Kayana...kayano" She says correcting herself before passing them some drinks as the sit and watch the paintball field from cameras above.

Karma and Nagisa go toe to toe on hand to hand combat with their knives in their hands as Okuda hops up a fake tree lines up a shot she watches as karma looks to her and smells down the small purple ball and it fills the area where Nagisa and karma are fighting she watches him dive behind a rock before Okuda takes a shot and lands it on Nagisa back and the rock next to him he sighs before shaking hands with karma "Good game but not you have to tell her" he says before walking out of the field.

Karma gives a thumbs up to Okuda and catches her as she nearly falls from the plastic tree. He leans down and presses his lips to hers shocking the girl who quickly kisses him back "Manami, go out with me? Are date can be here tomorrow but that means you have to skip again~" he says smirking down at the girl "I w-wouldn't mind being bad for a bit" she says before kissing him again.

The girls high five each other before walking out and sitting on the field. They learned Rio and isogai had been seeing each other occasionally, and Sugino was still following Kanzaki around like a lost dog who sulks as she pats his back and kayano and Nagisa weren't dating sadly but they've done couple like things.

Karma admits that him and Okuda hang out after school and they skip lunch to sit hang out in the woods making cyanide. They guys realize that Okuda really is a bad girl with a chemical fettish as she's been making new things for karma to mess around with and that they've been doing this for months now that's why they never saw Okuda during lunch and she would occasionally come back flustered with a red mark on her neck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment for a theme! Please


	5. Theme 5: aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuda makes a aphrodisiac.  
> *Safe for work*

Hope you enjoy   
___________________________  
Okuda sits in the chemistry lab after school watching as a chemical boils slowly over the Bunsen burner. She writes down her research and precedes to stand and go watch another chemical she had set "A-almost done" she says to herself before jumping at a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and come face to face with karma Akabane who chuckled at her pouting face "K-karma-kun please don't do t-that" she says walking away to go back to the now fully boiled chemical "Sorry sorry Okuda-san but you were so focused you didn't even hear me come in" he says standing against the wall watching her.

"Is what I asked for almost, done?" "Mmm, a f-few more minutes " she respond while cleaning up her area of work and putting a cork on the bottle before placing it in a chemical rack she has in her lavender bag. She walks over to the other chemical and turns of the burner before using a pair of tongs to pick it up and place it in Ice cold water and watches as the color changes from a black to a light pink "I-it's done" she says looking at the red who walks over and carefully holds it up "thank you Okuda-chan~" he says before bending down and kissing her forehead.

Okuda blushes the same color as his hair before looking up at him "a-ano? Why did you need i-it?" She asks him seeing his devil tail and horns appear "Why Okuda, my dear we're gonna help kayano and Nagisa finally get together" he says his face resembling Koro-sensei's.

Okuda frowns slightly "w-we shouldn't meddle in there love lives" she says scolding the boy. "Eh they both like each other but they just need a little push~ maybe into a locked closet with some pudding and drinks laced with this stuff" he says chuckling and Okuda reaches for the potion and he holds it above her head "nope~ this is a emergency for them" he says before leaning down and looking Into her lavender orbs "why don't we make two more couples happen" he says before placing his lips on hers and kissing her passionately. While he distracts her places the drug in his bag before wrapping his arms around her small waist and lifting her off the ground "Will you go out with me Okuda?" He says to the Crimson faced girl who nods rapidly "h-hai k-karma-kun"

The red head bends down and kisses her passionately before dropping down and kissing a spot on her neck. "Ah, k-karma-kun" she moans softly and he smirks against her skin before leaving a angry red mark against her skin "now your mine~" he says before grabbing her bag and walking out the door as Okuda scrambles to catch up "k-karma-kun" she shouts after him holding her neck and blushing the color of his his hair.

___________________________  
Hullo levy here! I made this a safe for work fanfiction however my friend wants me to do a more smutty spin off. so like I'll be back soon especially with the smutty spin off of theme 5 prepare yourself for the Sinergy!  
Levy out!  
* dives out a convenient window while doing a peace sign*


End file.
